Fast Times at Forks High
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: For Jayliewood's Sexy Edward Contest! Edward and Bella have been friends for years, but now Edward knows how she really feels. Will he be able to convince her to let loose? Big fat lemon! For mature eyes only, please!


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Name of your story: **Fast Times at Forks High

**Your name: **Her Infinite Eyes

**Type of Edward (ex: geeky, doctor, etc etc): **Dominant/Dirty Talk Edward

**Character type: (ex: IC or OOC): **Oh so out of character;)

**Story type: (ex: All human, vampire, a mix): **Alllllllll human

**POV: (Ex: Edward, Bella, or mixed): **mixed

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But if I did, Edward would be chained to my bed. So I guess he should be happy he's got Bella instead;) I'd never let him rest!**

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been best friends ever since his family moved to Forks two years ago. We started at Forks High School together as freshmen and now we were about to start our junior year. His sister, Alice, was like a sister to me. Our group has grown since Jasper and Rosalie Hale moved to Forks last summer. Rose was dating my big brother, Emmett and Jasper and Alice have been dancing on a tight rope of sexual tension since the first moment they saw one another. I was keeping my fingers crossed for them this year. The beginning of a new school year always felt like it was filled with so much promise; anything could happen.

As for myself, I was keeping my fingers crossed that I would finally get to be more to Edward than just a friend. I wanted him so badly I could taste it. I just hoped that this year, things would be different. Maybe he'd finally open his eyes and see how crazy I was about him. Until then, though, I definitely wasn't going to risk it. At least the way things were now, I had my best friend. If I were to tell him how I felt and he bolted, then I wouldn't even have that. I sighed miserably at the thought and slumped down further on Alice's bed while she flitted around her bedroom trying to pick the perfect outfits for us to wear to the first day of school tomorrow.

"Alice, do you really think that one outfit should require hours upon hours of strategic planning? I mean, I don't know anybody who would spend this much time on scraps of fabric!" I said.

"Bella! Do you or don't you want to make a fantastic entrance at school tomorrow? I mean, this year we're going to be juniors. I want to see the look on Jasper's face when he sees me wearing something totally smoking hot tomorrow morning!" She bounced over to the side of the bed and jumped up and down. I really wished I could find some of that energy. Instead, the thought of school starting tomorrow made me totally sick to my stomach. I didn't like the way the guys at Forks High stared at me. I shook my head and tried to focus once more on Alice.

"I don't really care how I look, Alice. I just want to be comfortable. Besides, what's wrong with the outfit I picked out for tomorrow?" I asked grumpily.

Alice pulled my chosen outfit from my bag. It consisted of a black band t-shirt, dark jeans and my favorite hoodie ever. She just sighed.

"I guess no matter what I do, you'll always insist on wearing your ugly boy-style band shirts. I might as well give in now and let you live the rest of your life looking like a unisex lump!" With that, she flopped back on the bed dramatically and I laughed. We spent the rest of the night talking about her strategy for seducing Jasper Hale.

The next day, Alice picked me up in her fast little sports car and we headed toward the high school. The only highlight to my day was the idea that I would soon be seeing Edward. I hadn't seen him for most of the summer because he had gone to a summer camp for music. I missed him terribly. He got back last week but he was busy catching up with Jasper and Emmett, so I haven't had the chance to see him yet. I squirmed in anticipation as we parked and walked to meet the guys and Rosalie at the front of the office building.

Edward looked good enough to eat. He stood there in a midnight blue button up with dark jeans and a stylish grey wool coat. I held my breath as I walked up to him, hoping to keep my facial expression devoid of any hot sexual craving I may have had for him. Boy, I wanted to rip his clothes off. He just had no idea. I schooled my expression into a friendly smile and beamed up at my "bestie."

"Hey Edward. How was summer camp?" I asked.

"Hey Bella. I missed you guys. It was good, though. I had a lot of great instructors and I met some cool people." His golden eyes gazed down at me warmly while a big smile played around his beautiful mouth. Sigh. I seriously wanted to eat him. I felt my heart skip a couple beats.

"Sounds like fun. Hey, do we have any classes together this year?" I asked. Oh please say yes, I thought to myself.

"I think we have Biology and lunch together. I know we have gym together, so you won't have to worry about killing any innocent bystanders with me there," he said. He laughed and winked at me as I felt a blush climb my face.

With that, we all went our separate ways and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day.

The week went by quickly as we all became accustomed to our new schedules. I heard plenty of gossip centered on Edward. I didn't see anything different about him, but then we really hadn't hung out one on one since he got home from camp. I decided to call him.

"Hello, Bella. To what do I owe this pleasure?" his velvet voice inquired.

I choked. I couldn't help it. "Oh hey Edward, I was just thinking we should hang out this weekend and catch up. I didn't see you all summer!" I said.

"I agree. What would you like to do, Bella?" he sounded amused. He was just too damn sexy for his own good. Or for my own good, rather.

We decided to take a picnic to our meadow and hang out for an afternoon of reading and catching up. I was excited, but I felt really nervous. He seemed more confident, more relaxed. I wondered what could have caused the change, but I didn't want to think about it too deeply. Maybe I wouldn't like what I found if I asked him.

Saturday was nice and warm. The last of the summer sun was making a spectacular display as Edward and I headed to the meadow through the forest. I wasn't allowed to carry anything due to my extreme clumsiness, so Edward followed behind me carrying the picnic basket and our bags. This was something we loved to do; we were both fanatic readers so we loved to read together. I had never met another person I could just sit and be quiet with; it was yet another reason for my "Reasons I Love Edward" list. I sighed. We reached the clearing and Edward helped me spread the blanket out.

We read for a few hours before eating our lunch and catching up on the summer. He told me about the music he was able to record and the friends he'd made while he was at camp. I told him how I worked part time at the Newton's outdoor gear store while fending off Mike Newton himself. Edward laughed and said I should have sued him for sexual harassment. Damn, I wished I'd thought of that.

Eventually, the warm sun got the best of me and I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of Edward.

_Edward was whispering in my ear. "Do you know how sexy you are?" he asked. I shook my head at him. His lips drifted down my neck, causing me to forget how to breathe. I moaned as his tongue darted out to toy with my earlobe. I seriously wanted to jump him right then. His breath was hot in my ear; I could feel his callused hands sliding down my sides. I sucked my stomach in when I felt his thumbs begin to rub tiny circles on my hipbones. I moaned again. I was so wet, I was afraid I would soak through my jeans. My eyes met Edward's and he captured my mouth in a consuming kiss. His lips were rough against mine and I opened my mouth for his tongue to sweep inside, tasting me. I could feel his hands become rougher, more insistent on my hips. He shifted to lie on top of me. I heard him growl deep in his chest as I panted in my need for him. We weren't even naked yet and I was so close to coming. I never thought I could be this turned on from his kiss. I reached my hands up to run them through his messy bronze hair. I tugged on it in an effort to press him closer to my aching body. I could feel his erection pressed against my center and I arched my hips off the bed to grind myself against it. I gasped and he groaned. "Bella, you will be the death of me before I even get inside your sweet little body," he ground out. My panties got even wetter at his words. God, I wanted him. I ran my hands down his muscled chest and started clawing at the buttons on his shirt. "Edward, _

_please! I want…" I couldn't say the words. I just knew I was going to die if I didn't feel his rough hands on my naked skin soon. "What do you want, Bella? You have to tell me," he demanded. I looked up at him pleadingly. He pushed my shirt up with one hand, letting me feel the calluses he had on his fingertips from playing the piano. He stroked the skin of my stomach and over my ribcage, walking his fingers higher until he met with the underwire of my bra. I gasped. "Please, Edward. Touch me!" I begged. Edward's breath blew hot and sweet in my ear again as he whispered, "as you wish, my Bella…"_

I snapped awake. I was lying in the clearing, and the sun was beginning to set. I looked over at Edward, panicked at the thought of him hearing me talk in my sleep. My breath rushed out in relief when I saw him sleeping on his side with his back to me. I quickly got up and walked around, beginning to gather up our things. I groaned in embarrassment as I realized that my body was still very much interested in the things Dream Edward had been doing to it. I only hoped I didn't actually soak through my jeans with my arousal.

After I had everything put away in the picnic basket, I walked over and touched Edward gently on the shoulder. He rolled onto his back and looked up at me with dark eyes. I'd never seen him look at me that way. He looked… fierce. I squirmed as I wondered if he knew what I had just dreamt about. I really, really hoped not. I would die from embarrassment.

"I…I think we should probably head back now," I told him.

He didn't say anything to me, he just stood up and stared into my eyes intently. It seemed he was trying to figure something out. Apparently whatever he saw in my eyes satisfied him and he turned to pick up the basket so we could go home.

EPOV

Dear god, Bella was going to kill me. She had no idea that I had heard everything she said during that dream in the meadow. I watched helplessly while she writhed in passion, moaning my name and making such sweet and sexy sounds that I thought I would come in my pants right then and there. She had no idea what she was doing to me. How could she? She was asleep. Still, it took everything I had not to go over to her, rip her clothes off her petite little body, and bury myself in her. I wanted to touch her, just as she begged me to in her dream.

Finally, she seemed to be waking up. I didn't want her to be embarrassed, so I pretended to be asleep so she would think I didn't know about her dream. When we got up to leave, I searched her eyes. I wanted to know if she really wanted me that way. If Bella wanted me the way I wanted her, there would be no stopping me. I would not rest until I claimed her sweet little body with my own. Repeatedly. In as many ways as possible.

As we walked back to the car, we were both quiet. She was likely still trying to figure out if I knew about the dream or not. I, on the other hand, was plotting. I was going to seduce Bella.

BPOV

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and I didn't see or talk to Edward again, but he did text message me late Sunday night.

From: Edward

To: Bella

Hey, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. –E

I blushed. Was he flirting with me? I couldn't tell, so I didn't respond. My heart was just too weak to be up to the challenge. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. I dreamt about Edward and his wicked hands again.

Monday morning was dreary. All the warm summer sun had drifted away, leaving Forks buried under a cloudy mess. I got ready for school distractedly while I relived the hot sex I had with Edward in my dreams last night.

I was walking out of my house when I saw Edward climbing out of his shiny silver Volvo. I stopped on the first step of the porch, looking at him with a confused expression. He just smiled his sexy crooked smile and met me at the porch, gesturing for me to hang him my book bag. I handed it over. He threw it on his shoulder and grabbed my hand in his, walking me back to his car. He opened the door for me and gently pushed me in with a hand on the small of my back. Tingles shot up my spine at the contact, even though I had three layers on clothing between his skin and my own. I gulped. What was going on here? Edward didn't pick me up for school, Alice usually did.

"So, er, Edward…where is Alice? She's usually the one to drive me to school," I said. I gave him a questioning look and he chuckled.

"I just wanted to spend some more one on one time with my little Bella," he responded.

I looked out the window, confused. Then my head whipped around as I felt his warm hand land on my knee. My shocked eyes met with his; he just smirked and squeezed my thigh gently.

Oh man. I was melting. I was burning. I was toast. I turned to look out the window again. I didn't even know what to say. I felt my hormones zipping around inside my body, just begging for Edward's hand to continue touching me.

My hormones sprung to attention. Edward's hand had started rubbing lazy, sensual circles on my thigh. I looked at him again; he returned my look with a wicked little smirk. I had no idea what he was up to, but I liked it. I was just nervous as hell trying to figure it out. I didn't like being left in the dark over his intentions.

Eventually, we got to school and I felt myself being helped out of the car. Edward stood close to me, trapping me between his solid chest and the car door. My eyes refused to meet his. I felt his long, pale finger tip my chin up so he could look at my face. I'm sure I blushed so deeply I was probably purple. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'll be thinking of you, Bella. Be safe." With that, his firm lips drifted across my jaw and he left me standing there, stalking off to class with his graceful stride.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear the haze of Edward-induced lust. I grumbled in his direction and walked in the opposite direction to my math class.

Alice was waiting for me, bouncing in excitement in her seat. She was hoping to implement phase two of her plan to seduce Jasper. I helped her plot the next move, all the while drifting off to think about Edward and his sexy mouth. I didn't know what he was up to, but I was going to find out in Biology if it was the last thing I did. Alice invited me over for a sleepover for tonight after I told her Charlie was going to be away all week for a crime prevention conference in Seattle. I told her I'd think about it.

After my next few classes, I had lunch. Edward was already waiting at the table in the cafeteria, so I went and sat next to him. He angled his body towards mine and I blushed, remembering this morning. He lifted his left hand and stroked his fingers down my face. My breath stopped in my throat as I glared at him.

"You! Up! I want to talk to you, _alone_!" I yelled. He just chuckled and followed me out of the cafeteria. My angry strides took us to a picnic table outside the gym and I whirled around to give him my fiercest look.

"Just what exactly do you think you're up to, Edward? I thought we were just friends. What are you up to today?" I practically yelled.

His eyelids became heavy over his warm golden eyes. "Bella, do you know how intoxicating you are when your temper is flaring? Your blush is so lovely and your eyes positively sparkle. I can see your blush climb up your body…" he said as his fingers drifted from my exposed neck, up my jaw, toward my cheek and finally coming to rest softly on my lips. I gasped and took a quick step back. I shook my head. I felt my stomach tremble. Edward was gazing at my intently, a look in his eyes that I would have recognized if I could look in a mirror.

It was lust, pure and simple. Edward wanted me. Oh boy.

I backed up slowly, trying to put some space between us. Edward stalked my movements, never letting more than a foot of space come between us. I started to pant. He just let his gaze roam over my body as he crowded me against the picnic table. I ended up sitting on the table, my chest rising and falling with the effort it took for me to breathe. Every inhale I made brought with it the spicy and seductive scent that was Edward Cullen. I wanted him so badly I was seeing red.

He came closer, resting his hands on my knees and pushing my legs slightly apart. He stood between them as he ran one of his hands through my hair. "Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you? Do you know that I heard you talking in your sleep in the meadow? I wasn't going to tell you, but I decided I have to since you seem so confused about my actions. I want you. I want you so badly that I've been aching to have you. I think about touching you day and night. I can't breathe for wanting to kiss your mouth and caress your body. Will you let me have you, my sweet Bella?" His lips brushed 

along my neck as he seduced me with his hot words. I let my head fall back as I tried to wrap my head around the fact that my best friend, Edward Cullen, the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on, wanted me. He was practically begging me. I felt intoxicated by his presence. His hands were stroking my thighs while his lips danced wickedly around my ear. I felt myself growing wetter and wetter in my underwear. I finally lifted my hands and buried them in his hair. He growled deep in his chest as I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him with all passion I had pent up over the last two years. He threw himself into the kiss, his tongue sliding across my lower lip in a demand for me to open my mouth. I opened to him, feeling his tongue sweep inside to dance with mine. He tasted sweet, like peppermint. I felt myself grow weak as he became more demanding. His right hand fisted itself in my hair, twisting it and pulling me closer so his mouth could devour mine. I moaned into his mouth, feeling like I was spiraling out of control. His hot breath tickled my cheek and I just about died in my desire for him.

Edward pulled away, his chest rising with the effort to breathe. His sinful lips were red and wet from our kiss. I gazed at him with wide eyes as he tried to get control of himself.

Then the bell rang. I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump on Edward and ravish him here on the picnic table. We had Biology next. I was going to have to sit next to Edward for the next hour without tearing his clothes off and I had no idea how I was going to accomplish that.

EPOV

Bella was sitting on the picnic table, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were bruised and swollen from my kiss. I wanted to eat her alive. She was so damn beautiful I could hardly breathe.

I struggled to restrain myself from hauling her to my Volvo and tearing out of the parking lot to get her alone so I could properly ravish her. I was going to have her. She would be mine in every way. I couldn't wait to feel her body beneath mine. I tried to think of anything at all to calm my rampaging lust for her so that we could go to Biology. I couldn't exactly walk through the classroom sporting an erection, could I? I grimaced and grabbed Bella's hand, walking to the Biology classroom.

Just as we were settling in our seats, Mike Newton came over to stand next to Bella's side of the table. He fidgeted nervously and began, "Hey Bella, I was just wondering if this weekend you'd…" Mike stopped abruptly at the look on my face. I couldn't help it; I growled at him. His face went pale and he stammered an apology on his way back to his seat. I looked at Bella and grinned triumphantly. Hopefully Mike Newton would be leaving her alone from now on. Bella smiled brilliantly up at me and it was all I could do not to kiss her there in the Biology room.

After we finished up our lab and returned everything to the front of the classroom, we were able to leave class a little bit early. We had gym together during the next class, but I wanted something _right now_, and that was Bella's sweet lips on mine. Without any warning, I spun and pushed her up against the outside of the gym. Nobody was out of class yet, so we were perfectly alone. She caught on immediately and pulled my face down to hers, kissing me like she was dying of thirst and I was the only oasis in the desert. I kissed her back just as fiercely. I felt like I was going to explode with need. I wanted to crawl inside her skin. I could smell her sweet floral scent drifting up to me as her skin heated with passion. I growled. I was doing that a lot today.

Bella giggled breathlessly. "I love it when you growl," she said. My eyes narrowed and I crushed my lips to hers again. I couldn't wait until we were truly alone so I could show her just how much I really wanted her.

"Bella, didn't you tell Alice that Charlie was going to be gone all week?" I panted.

"Yes, I did. Alice invited me to sleep over at your house tonight. I haven't said yes yet, though," she panted back.

"Good. Tell her you're going to stay home tonight," I demanded.

"Okay."

With that, the bell rang and people started pouring out of the classrooms. We headed towards the locker rooms and changed for gym. It was going to be a long class. My blood was running so hot I was amazed I wasn't steaming. Gym passed by quickly in my lust-filled daze. I waited for Bella at my car and she came running. I smiled at the panicky look in her eye.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" I asked.

"No, Edward. I've felt this way about you for so long that I feel like I've been ready for this forever," she said. My heart skipped a beat at her words. I knew that I have loved Bella as long as I've known her, but this desperate need for her has only recently become so unbearable. I couldn't wait to get to her house.

BPOV

Edward sped toward my house, going fast even by his standards. I was a little freaked out by what we were going to do once we got there. I didn't have any idea how this was going to play out. I just knew that if Edward was at good at sex as he was at kissing, then I was in for the best night I'm sure any woman has ever had in her entire life. I felt myself growing wet as I imagined all the things Edward was going to be doing to me in about thirty seconds.

We reached my house and Edward stopped the car so hard that we were both flung forward in the car a bit. I laughed hysterically as he jumped out and came around to help me out of the car. We ran hand in hand toward the front door and I unlocked it in no time at all.

Edward grabbed me around my waist as soon as we stepped inside and hauled me up against his hard chest. I gasped as he fisted his hand in my hair and dragged my mouth to his. Our mouths crashed together and I surged toward him with all my body weight. We stumbled back a few steps while he was lost in my mouth. He gently bit my lower lip and groaned as I brushed my tongue across his delectable mouth.

Without any effort, Edward swung me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs toward my bedroom. My heart started going haywire as I contemplated what lay ahead for us.

We reached my bedroom and he let me stand on my own once more. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed again. I could taste his minty breath; it felt cool on my heated skin. I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. It was another button up today, grey like the sky. I held my breath as I slowly exposed his sculpted chest. His abs were so defined. I felt my lust for him spike as I drooled in my mouth a bit. I ran my fingertips down the ridges of his chest and he sucked in his breath. The frenzy was upon us again as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so my mouth was level with his. He gripped me tightly as he ran one hand up and down my back underneath my shirt. I shivered and pulled my face away from his so I could look into his eyes.

"I swear to God Edward, you better start getting me naked or I'm going to scream!" I panted.

He chuckled seductively. "Oh Bella, I will get you naked…and you will be screaming anyway," he promised.

Was it just me, or was it getting so very hot in here? My voice cracked on another moan as he started to nibble his way down my neck and across my collarbone. He set me down and brushed his hands down my sides, then brushed them upwards taking my shirt off in one swift motion. I could feel the cool air from the drafty old house drift across my bare skin. I was so hot, I felt like I was going to explode. Edward's eyes dropped down to my naked torso. He growled when he saw my lacy little bra. I felt his golden eyes become molten as he pushed the straps off my shoulders. His head dropped and he blew a hot damp breath against my cleavage. My breath caught and he started to lick and nibble the tops of my breasts as he reached behind me to undo my bra. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my hands deep in his thick hair. I wanted his hair to be rumpled from rolling around in my bed. I wanted my hands to be all over him. I wanted to feel his hot breath on my entire being.

I let my head fall back as he arched my back, bringing my breasts to his mouth like a starving man. He feasted on them, kneading them and pinching my nipples. He sucked and nibbled until I felt like I was going to stop breathing forever. My hands grew more insistent in his hair and finally, I was able to lift his head so I could speak to him. "Edward, please…" I moaned.

He just gave me that teasing crooked grin of his and pushed me back on the bed. I thought he would follow me down, but instead he ran his hands back down my body and reached for my jeans. After undoing the buttons, he slowly pulled them down my legs and threw them across the room. His wicked golden eyes met with mine as I held my breath, waiting in anticipation. His gaze dropped back down to my panties and he ran his hands up and down the insides of my thighs, parting them wider and kneeling between them. I gasped as I realized what he was about to do. He started to peel my underwear down my shaking legs, so slowly I felt like I would go mad. I finally saw them join my pants on the other side of my bedroom, and suddenly I was completely naked. Edward still had his pants on, but I didn't really care at this point. My entire attention was focused on the bronze head now dipping between my legs. I clenched in surprise and lust as I felt his callused fingertips touch my wetness. He looked up at me as he blew across my damp folds. I moaned and his eyes sparkled with mischief. I felt his hot tongue push against me and I cried out. He tickled my clit with the very tip of his tongue and I thought I was going to die. I felt myself growing wetter as he stroked me deliberately with his expert mouth and fingers, focusing my entire being on the hot spot between my legs. I could feel my thighs quivering in my effort to hold steady. He reached up and draped my legs over his shoulders. Then he dove in, lapping at me as if I was the best ice cream he'd ever eaten. He moaned at my gasps and pants. Finally, it felt like a hot ball of spikes was becoming lodged in my stomach. I 

felt my entire body tighten as I experienced my first mind-blowing orgasm. I screamed Edward's name until the shaking passed.

He looked pleased with himself, but I could still see the lust in his eyes as his gaze devoured my naked body. I felt the tension return as I looked down at his pants and saw the enormous erection pressing against his zipper, waiting impatiently for some attention. I sat up slowly and pulled myself up using Edward's shoulders. I turned him around and changed positions with him. He lay on my bed as I knelt between his legs. I lovingly removed his pants, careful not to hurt him. His golden eyes were narrowed on my face while I stroked his magnificent cock. I couldn't believe this thing was going to be inside me any moment. I could hardly wait. I was nervous about the size, but I knew he would make sure I was ready before anything happened. I looked up at him as I opened my mouth and let my tongue toy with the tip of his erection. He hissed in agonized pleasure as I engulfed him in my wet mouth, swirling my tongue around and around. He gripped my hair as he threw his head back, arching off the bed as I pleasured him with my mouth. I wanted him to feel as good as he'd made me feel. I wanted to make him come for me.

Suddenly, Edward shot forward and picked me up, tossing me down on the bed. He rose over me with an intense look on his face. I knew this was it, the moment I had been waiting for. I held my breath as he kissed me fiercely. I could taste myself on his lips and tongue. I had no idea that would make me feel so much hotter. I lay back and lifted my hips towards his, I wanted to feel him inside me _now_!

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Bella, I am going to fuck you so hard that you scream my name. You have no idea how much I want to feel your tight little pussy on mine. I want to feel you come on my cock as I push into you. God, Bella. I'm going to make you mine. You're all mine. Say it!" he demanded.

"Edward! Oh god I'm all yours. Please, please just fuck me! I want to feel you inside me!" I begged.

With that, Edward pushed my legs apart, dipping his fingers inside me to test my readiness. I was beyond ready for him. I knew it would hurt for a moment, but I wasn't concerned. I knew Edward would make me feel good. I felt him drape my legs around his waist as he lowered himself on top of me. I looked into his eyes as he concentrated on finding the position he wanted. Finally, I felt the tip of his erection nudging my opening and I moaned loudly. Edward's eyes shut tightly as he clenched his muscles. He thrust inside of me slowly and carefully. I felt like I was being ripped apart, he was so big and I was so narrow. He dropped his head down to my shoulder and I felt his hot breath fan across my neck. He started talking to me in his velvety voice, telling me how much he wanted me. He went on to describe in delicious detail all of the things he wanted to do to me. I shuddered as I felt myself growing wetter by the second. The discomfort was gone and I felt the pleasurable ache build inside as he began to thrust. His hips ground into mine as I writhed beneath him on the bed. I threw my head back in intense pleasure as he shifted positions, sitting up so he could hammer into me. His thrusts became harder and more demanding as my moans got louder and I clawed at his arms and chest. His neck and arm muscles worked as he slammed against me, making the old bed squeak obscenely. I was glad Charlie wasn't home because he would have heard everything.

My body started to prickle and overheat as my passion grew. I looked up at Edward to see him staring down at me like I was the only thing in his existence. His hips pushed against mine and suddenly it was too much. I felt my body clench and spasm around his as I came even harder than before. 

Edward threw his head back, his voice going hoarse as he shouted my name. He came deep inside me as I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him to me tightly.

He fell back on the bed, rolling me on top of him as he gasped for air. I started licking and kissing his sweaty chest while he calmed down. I was in complete heaven. I knew he was too.

"Bella," he said, "you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I know, Edward. I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

With that, we rested. We'd be ready to jump each other again soon.

**Well folks, that was my first lemon ever. I hope I did a decent job!:) Anyway, I hope this makes it into the contest. If not, oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway! - HIE**


End file.
